This invention generally relates to pet accessories, and more particularly, to a nail cover for domesticated pets such as dogs or cats.
Dogs and cats are now common members of the average household, well suited in most respects to domestication. However, while their manner and temperance may have suitably adapted to indoor living, their claws remain a vestige of the wild. Pet claws can cause damage to finished wooden floors, to household furniture, and even to the pets themselves, sometimes [often] scarring the animal""s eyes or ears.
Present solutions to xe2x80x9cdomesticatexe2x80x9d animal claws run from extreme and expensivexe2x80x94declawing the animalxe2x80x94to timely and tediousxe2x80x94daily trimming. Other solutions, turning evolution on its head, have tried to adapt the pet""s feet to human implements with the introduction of pet xe2x80x9cbootsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csocksxe2x80x9d. Fashionable as they may be, animal xe2x80x9cbootsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csocksxe2x80x9d come at the cost of the animal""s mobility and comfort. By completely covering the animal""s whole foot, these human-like implements ignore the role of the animal""s footpad for maintaining balance and traction and increase the likelihood of the animal slipping on an indoor surface.
Pet owners currently lack the means to efficiently prevent damage from animal claws while ensuring their pet""s mobility and comfort, allowing it to run freely on indoor surfaces without slipping.
In accordance with the present invention, a pet nail cover for domesticated animals if formed with a sack portion covering at least the main toe and nail of the animal and extending into a groove between the toe""s small flesh pad and a large flesh pad on the bottom of the animal""s foot, thereby leaving the large flesh pad exposed, and allowing for the animal""s traction, mobility and comfort. In a preferred embodiment, the sack covers all four toes and nails of the animal apart from its dew claw, and further extends to a fastener portion which fastens around the ankle portion of the animal""s leg.
The pet nail cover of the invention provides a practical solution to household damage commonly associated with pet ownership without the disadvantages and discomfort of the traditional animal xe2x80x9cbootxe2x80x9d. The pet nail cover is perfect for domesticated pets such as dogs and cats. As its name suggests, it covers the nails of the animal, preventing the pet from scratching floors or furniture, while leaving the footpad exposed, minimizing inhibitions to traction.
The pet nail cover utilizes the unique anatomical structures of the animal to stay on the pet""s foot. It is placed onto the pet, first, by inserting the animal""s nail and toes into the pouch, which is secured by an elastic edge that fits into the ridge between the animal""s toes and foot. The pouch completely covers the animal""s nail and wholly or partially covers the animal""s toes, leaving the large flesh pad exposed. Next, the pet nail cover is fastened around the animal""s lower leg, using for example a hook and loop fastener strap to secure it in place. This structure leaves the animal""s footpad exposed, allowing the animal to still maintain traction, but eliminates concomitant abrasion from its nails.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be explained in the following detailed description of the invention of the invention having reference to the appended drawings.